Edelweis
by Alynda B
Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura yang dilambangkan dengan 'Edelweis' sang bunga abadi. sebuah penantian panjang akan cinta sejati yang pergi untuk waktu yang lama. akankah mereka kembali bersatu? Cinta yang rapuh, namun terkadang bisa jadi sekuat karang saat menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. tapi juga manis seperti permen kapas yang lembut.


**Setangkai Edelweis**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Alynda B

Present

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Awan hitam tebal menggantung dilangit sore menemani guyuran hujan yang disertai kilatan petir itu benar-benar mengubah suasana senja yang biasanya terasa hangat, sehangat pelukan bunda menjadi sangat suram dan menyeramkan. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria yang tengah menggeliat dalam tidurnya di pangkuan sang kekasih. Haruno Sakura sang gadis tersenyum, lalu dengan spontan tangannya membelai rambut pirang pria itu dengan perlahan, membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan. Secara perlahan pula kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata biru sewarna langit cerah dimusim panas milik pria berambut pirang itu. Naruto terbangun, lalu menguap lebar.

"Ah, Sakura.. maaf ya aku lagi-lagi tertidur disini" ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kekanakan. Sangat lucu dimata Sakura.

Diraihnya jemari wanita yang sedari tadi membelai lembut kepalanya itu. Terdapat cincin mungil yang indah tersemat pada jari manisnya. 'ah.. gadis ini akan segera jadi miliknya' pikir Naruto. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Sakura, aku yakin kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini. Benar kan? Kamu ingat kan, aku akan berangkat besok lusa"

Seperti yang telah ia duga, awan hitam pun secara tiba-tiba menyelimuti wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya itu. Air matanya pun mulai tampak menggenangi bola mata hijau yang teduh itu. Naruto bangkit dan kemudian menghapus air mata itu. Air mata yang sanggup membuat hatinya seperti tersayat sembilu. Ia seakan tak rela jika gadis dihadapannya itu harus meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura ingatlah, aku pasti kembali hanya untuk kamu. Ini untuk masa depan kita kelak. Tunggu aku ya? Aku akan pastikan kalau aku hanya akan kembali untukmu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Langit itu masih saja berwarna kelabu, suram kelihatannya. Sisa-sisa hujan itu juga masih nampak jelas terasa. Angin nakal berhembus menerbangkan anak rambut pink milik Sakura, tapi sang empunya tak menghiraukannya. Ia berubah menjadi gadis pemurung jika ia mengingat kenangan tentang pria bersurai pirang yang pergi meniggalkannya tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kabar. Ia bahkan tetap saja tak bergeming meski udara terus saja menurun tajam. Ia hanya duduk di beranda rumah sambil menatap kosong teh earl grey yang ada dihadapannya. Dialihkannya tatapan Sakura ke segerombol mawar putih yang tumbuh dihalamannya, daunnya dipenuhi dengan titik-titik air hujan. Mawar pemberian Naruto 8 tahun yang lalu itu telah berkembang dengan indah. Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. Diraihnya cangkir teh itu, lalu diminumnya perlahan hingga menyisakan setengah dari cangkir tersebut.

"sayang, apa kamu tidak kedinginan? Kamu sudah satu jam lebih disini, ayo masuklah Sakura" suara lembut mama Sakura pun tak mampu mengusik gadis cantik itu.

Haruno Mebuki menghela nafas berat, menatap putri semata wayangnya itu seolah-olah sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Sudah 8 tahun Naruto pergi, dan selama itu pula putrinya berubah. Dulunya ia adalah gadis yang periang dan cerewet, tapi kini... ia benar-benar berubah. Ia seperti sudah tak mengenal putrinya lagi.

Sakura tentu saja mendengar suara mamanya, tapi ia tak berkeinginan untuk menjawabnya. Sudah ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan kali ia mengabaikan mama yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Ia tau, ia sadar bahwa ia menyakiti mamanya. Ia tau, mamanya selalu berharap ia akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi sayang, ia takkan berubah, rasa rindunya pada Naruto yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya tak pernah bisa ia tahan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura saat ia teringat pada sepucuk surat berwarna pink, bergambar bunga. Ya, surat dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah 8 tahun lamanya ia menanti. Surat yang kembali melambungkan harapannya. Ia tau, mamanya lah yang berusaha mati-matian mencari kabar Naruto. Demi mendapatkan kembali senyum putri tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Untuk Sakura, gadisku yang kucinta

Hal pertama yang bisa kuucapkan adalah maaf. Maaf sudah menghilang, maaf aku pergi, dan tak pernah memberimu kabar selama 8 tahun ini. Aku tau, aku telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Maafkan aku.

Aku tak tau, apakah aku masih pantas untuk mengatakan hal ini? Akankah kau percaya jika saat ini aku berkata "aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu hingga dadaku terasa sesak"?

Aku menahannya selama ini Sakura, aku pikir ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita. Kamu tau..

Maafkan aku, bolehkah aku meminta?

"maukah kamu bersabar sebentar lagi? Menungguku sedikit lagi?" aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi kali ini aku janji, hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi aku akan kembali padamu. Pendidikanku sudah berakhir, dan aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk bisa membuka praktek mandiri. Aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang aku katakan dulu, agar aku bisa merawat kamu yang kucintai. Kumohon.. Sakura bersabarlah sedikit lagi.

Aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Sudah 7 bulan berlalu saat surat itu tiba, dan ia masih menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali.

'sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?' sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pertanyaan itu muncul dan menghantui pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa ia jawab. Pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremas, membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Tak sadar, setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari manik mata berwarna hijau itu. Sakura tak berusaha menghapus air mata itu, berharap dengan keluarnya airmata akan sedikit mengurangi beban dihatinya. Hujan kembali turun, bahkan lebih deras daripada hujan yang tadi, seolah-olah langit bisa merasakan perasaaan gundah gadis ini. Ia meremas keras ujung bajunya, kemudian menghapus air mata yang tadi membasahi pipinya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Memandangi jalanan yang terlihat buram akibat derasnya hujan. Mata hijau besarnya tiba-tiba menyipit saat ia melihat seseorang membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan pelan memasuki halamannya.

'siapa?'

Sakura berusaha keras melihat dan mengenali sosok yang tengah melenggang santai di halaman rumahnya. tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang. Kakinya juga tiba-tiba melangkah kearah sosok itu. Berjalan, semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia berlari menembus hujan lebat itu. Ia mengenali caranya berjalan, postur tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan warna rambut tersebut, satu-satunya pria yang ia kenal dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang terang seperti pisang hanyalah Naruto. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Jangan-jangan ia hanya berkhayal. Ia kembali mengutuk rasa rindu yang kini telah membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini. Sementara pikirannya berusaha menyangkal fakta tersebut, hatinya terus berkata bahwa sosok itulah yang ia tunggu selama ini, yang begitu ia rindukan sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

Saat Sakura tiba dihadapan pria itu. Ia melihat pria itu dengan teliti dan tajam. Pria itu bermanik biru secerah langit musim panas yang seolah-olah membuatmu tenggelam saat menatapnya, oh..rambut pirang jabrik yag biasanya selalu berantakan itu telah basah kuyup, badan tegapnya tertutup kemeja orange yang lengannya telah di gulung sampai siku. Dasinya biru tuanya juga tak lagi rapi, dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter yang ia bawa disalah satu lengannya. Pria itu juga tengah menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Tangan Sakura secara otomatis menyentuh wajah kokoh itu, wajah yang selalu terlihat tampan dan lucu secara bersamaan karena tanda lahirnya, yang tanpa sadar selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada seekor rubah. Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengalir turun. Tangan besar pria itu langsung merengkuh Sakura di pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang sangat Sakura rindukan, yang selama ini hanya bisa ia rasakan saat ia kembali larut dalam memorinya bersama Naruto.

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruto saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah gadis yang selama ini ia tinggalkan, yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan, yang selama ini ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Rambut pinknya yang begitu halus kini telah memanjang hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata yang menetes dari bola mata hijau Sakura yang sangat ia sukai. Meskipun dia tau bahwa hal itu percuma, mengingat air mata Sakura telah melebur bersama derasnya hujan yang turun.

"okaeri.. aku merindukanmu Naruto. Sangat..."

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sakura, melebihi kamu merindukanku. Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu menunggu, sudah menyakitimu" ujar Naruto.

Sekali lagi ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis yang tingginya tidak melebihi bahu miliknya itu kedalam pelukannya. Sakura semakin terisak didada Naruto. Dikecupnya ringan kening Sakura. Entah berapa lama mereka tetap berpelukan erat. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di bawah hujan deras yang sedang turun. Mereka hanya mencoba melepaskan perasaan rindu selama ini yang begitu membuncah didalam dada masing-masing. Saat perasaan rindu itu mulai reda, mereka melepaskan pelukan disertai senyum hangat dari wajah keduanya.

Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sakura.

"ijinkan aku sekali lagi memintamu Sakura." Permintaan yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman hangat dari Sakura, yang membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum senang.

"aku mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya di sisa hidupku. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anak yang akan kau kandung. Ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu, serta selalu bersamamu melewati suka duka hidup ini. Ijinkan aku merubah marga Haruno menjadi marga Uzumaki" senyum hangat mereka di wajahnya, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Sakura saat ia mendengar lamaran yang di ucapkan Natsu untuk kedua kalinya itu. Ia bahagia.

Ditangkupnya wajah tampan Naruto, ditempelkannya dahinya ke dahi Naruto, kemudian ia mengangguk. "tentu saja. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya. Kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

Naruto tersenyum. Diraihnya jemari Sakura, dan dipakaikannya cincin berlian mungil di jari manis gadis itu, mengingat cincin lamaran yang lama sudah Sakura pindah tempatkan dilehernya, menjadi sebuah liontin. Diciumnya lembut bibir peach gadis yang akan segera dimilikinya itu dengan penuh cinta, sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura, menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sakura pun secara otomatis mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, membalas ciuman lembut kekasihnya. Hujan berhenti turun, secara perlahan matahari juga mulai menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Seakan langit mendukung kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Yah, kisah cinta yang penuh dengan penderitaan karena sebuah penantian panjang ini berakhir bahagia. Sebuah kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang abadi, karena begitu tegar meskipun dirinya rapuh untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup, seperti setangkai edelweis sang bunga abadi.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

AN:

Nyahoooo... hajimimashite.. namaku Linda,

oh ya sebenarnya aku adalah author yang masih tergolong baru dari fandom fairy tail. Entah kenapa aku tergila-gila sekali dengan anime itu. Well sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka menonton anime Naruto karena tidak mengikuti alur ceritanya dari awal. Tapi, saat beberapa hari ini aku menjelajahi karya beberapa author dari banyak fandom yang menurutku keren.

Thanks to Joenaflo dan Recchinon-san karya kalian benar-benar indah, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti membaca.. hehe dan akhirnya aku tertarik untuk berada di fandom ini juga. Aku merasa terhipnotis pada pairing NaruSaku.. oh aku suka sekali warna pink-kuning. Sangat ceria.. mengingatkanku pada Natsu dan Lucy. Lupakan sesi curcol gak mutu ini..

Yang jelas.. aku mengucapkan "Salam Kenal minna-san"

Oh ya, etto aku mengharapkan reviewnya untuk mengetahui dimana letak kekurangan tulisanku ini, karena ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom ini, yah, meskipun fic ini adalah hasil remake dari fic pertamaku di fandom fairy tail xD. Sankyu...


End file.
